ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Princess
The Princess is the fifth episode of Inversed Roles Rebooted, the second part of the Adventure Time two-parter. PB's eyes shuttered slowly open. She tried to get up but when she did, felt an intense pain in the back of her head. Her head ached severely, and she suprsingly didn't feel warm... she felt.. cold? '' She reluctantly laid back down after realizing she was constrained anyways. She was looking around, examining things that could be used to escape. Not that it mattered, since she couldn't move... He came out from the shadows. He must've been there the whole time, because nobody stepped foot through the door... '(Anonymous Man): Why hello, princess! I hope you're excited for tonight! '(PB): '''Wh..what? What's tonight? Who are you? PB kept cool and levelheaded, trying her best not to sound afraid. '(Anonymous Man): 'Why, it's me, Simon, of course! PB reached into the back of her head, trying to remember... Simon? ''Who's Simon? But then it came back to her- Simon Petrikov. ''He was good friends with Marceline, but that's all she knew about him besides that he went crazy a bit after the Mushroom War. He then just kinda dissappeared off of the radar, every now and then popping in and out of cameras on the streets. He stepped out from the shadows, revealing himself to her. She was straining her neck to look at him. PB looked at him, mixed emotions of shock and despair. His skin.. it had changed blue somehow. He was boney as hell, it was practically like he didn't have skin! His fingers resembled claws of some sort, and his hair had changed from brown to gray, and now had a long bushy beard. The strangest of all was the crown, sitting atop his head. '(Simon): 'Of course, they like to call me Ice King now- isn't it wonderful? I rule my own kingdom now, where my servants- I mean, people, of course- all follow my orders. I owe it all to that one man... he just gave me this crown, and now... now I have powers! He walked over to PB, and pulled a key out of his long, blue robe. He started to unlock the high-tech constraints. Once fully free, she attempted to punch Ice King. Ice King swiftly doged- so fast, you could barely see him move. He then shot a blue beam at PB's fist, and her fist went flying into the wall and froze there. '(Ice King): 'Calm down, deary. I wouldn't suggest doing that... you're mine now, after all! '(PB): 'Simon... why are you doing this? Weren't you a good guy? And what man... who did ''this ''to you? '(Ice King): 'Why, you're so ignorant, Bonnibel! You don't really think it's just us here, on Earth, do you? Oh no, it's much bigger than us... '(Jake): ''psst... Finn! Finn, wake up!'' I woke up abruptly, still tired from my sleep being broken. We were behind a wall, I don't know why. All I could hear other than Jake's voice were sirens in the distance. Banana Guards. I slowly sat up and then started kneeling next to Jake. '(Jake): '''We gotta lay low for now, dude. '(Finn): 'No way! I've got a better idea. We're gonna ninja this place up! '(Jake): 'What? '(Finn): 'You know! Come on! I started walking out from behind the wall, and started sneaking to being a building, then the next building, and onwards, until coming across an intersection. I couldn't see any Banana Guards. I hopped behind a concession stand where there was nobody. I slowly stood up and looked over the counter- fresh fruit! ''Well, we never know how long we're gonna be on the run... This is so dumb! We didn't do anything to PB.. I started grabbing apples, and putting them into my backpack. I accidently grabbed the wrong apple though- apples started rolling down the concession stand, making a ton of noise hitting the ground. In the distance, I could hear a Banana Guard yelling. '(Banana Guard #1): '''Woah, do you guys hear that? '(Banana Guard #2): 'Yeah, let's go! Before long, three Banana Guards were at the intersection too, and saw us. '(Banana Guard #3): 'Get them! They started running at us, so I had no choice but to tip the whole concession stand. Apples started rolling like marbles all over, and were slippery and painful to step on. The first guard slipped and fell down on his back, going unconcious. However, the other two were still running at us. '(Finn): 'Jake, quick, stretch your arm over to them! '(Jake): 'What? '(Finn): 'Just do it already! '(Jake): 'Geez Finn, calm down! Jake stretched his arm to the Banana Guards. Before it could get to them. I hopped on Jake's arm and started running along it to them, now not having to worry about the apples below me. I pulled out my sword from behind my back, held it at my side, and started accelerating faster. I reached the Banana Guards, and when they hopped on Jake's arm, they tried to attack me. The first guard came running at me, and tried punching me. I grabbed it's fist to stop the punch, twisted it around, and flipped the guard onto his back. The second guard snuck up behind me. He latched onto my back, and I started tumbling backwards. Jake kept stretching his arm to keep me from falling, but looked like he was straining to keep it up. Soon enough, Jake's arm gave out it's support. I tumbled onto my back- but instead of falling onto the apples, I fell and put all my weight on the Banana Guard on accident. The Banana Guard was now squashed, and seemingly dead. I put my finger down to his throat, and he was barely breathing. ''Oh, glob... '(Finn): '''Jake, we gotta get this guy to a hospital! '(Jake): 'Are you for real, dude? '(Finn): 'I don't want this guy to die on us! '(Jake): 'God damnit, Finn! Jake stretched out his arms and picked both me and the guard up from the apple clustered floor. He started streching his legs super far to move faster, until we reached the hospital. He dropped the guard, and set me down. We both then started running normally, out of the city. We sat down for a second. We stared at the horizon for a few seconds, before I noticed something strangely out of the ordinary. I looked over there and saw a large blue mountain with a snowy peak. '(Finn, pointing at the mountain): 'Jake.. what's that? '(Jake): '''I don't know dude, but I think I know where we are going now.. Heroes *Finn the Human *Jake the Dog *Princess Bubblegum Villains *Ice King (Simon Petrikov) Normies *Banana Guards Category:Episodes Category:IRR Category:PokeRob Category:Two-Part Episodess